Super Sentai
with all 36 Super Sentai teams, united against Dai-Shocker, and Dai-Zanygack, as seen in Super Hero Taisen.]] Super Sentai is a popular tokusatsu series and a sister series of the Kamen Rider Series. The two series make up the Super Hero Time programming block on TV Asahi. Several actors in the Kamen Rider have also appeared in Super Sentai. Connections with the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider has several shout outs and references to Super Sentai as well as a crossover. Kamen Rider is mentioned in JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Goranger. It is said that Kamen Rider V3 is fighting Baron Iron Mask and Kamen Rider Amazon is fighting in South America. Super Sentai and Kamen Rider movies are often billed together. On one such instance, in 1994, the two movies were linked together. Super Sentai World and Kamen Rider World were shown as a triple feature alongside a Metal Heroes movie which did not share this connection. Both Super Sentai World and Kamen Rider World featured the supporting characters, Masato, played by Shiro Izumi of Changeman and Zyuranger fame, and his younger sister Ayumi. The Hyper Battle Video Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito, sees Shinji Kido having a dream where, as Kamen Rider Ryuki, he joins up with Kamen Riders Knight, Zolda, and Ouja. They then team up with Agito. The riders act out of character in the dream, more like a Super Sentai team. The Abaranger movie, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Abare Summer is Freezing!, included a reference to the Kamen Rider movie it was double billed with, Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost. (mostly as a breaking the fourth-wall joke where Disciple of Dawn Lije tells Visionary Messenger Voffa there isn't enough time to use his Giganoid with the movie over. Episodes of Kamen Rider Decade on July 12 and July 19, 2009, as well as Act 21 of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, featured a crossover between the two series. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kamen Rider Decade are similar in that both feature warriors changing into those of the past. Gokaiger also has similarites with Kamen Rider Fourze in the aspect that both series are based in space. A crossover movie between Super Sentai and Kamen Rider has been announced, Kamen Rider vs. Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. The movie will feature the Gokaigers and Decade as the lead, with the Go-Busters and Fourze having a more minor role. Aside from on-screen crossovers, Kamen Riders and Super Sentai have joined forces numerous times in stage shows over the years. Super Hero Time Line-ups Gallery Late 70s Toku.jpg|Battle Fever J, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, Japanese Spiderman, Ultraman Jonias, & Doreman at Korakuen Yuenchi Nine Riders and Sun Vulcan.jpg|The first nine Kamen Riders with the fifth Super Sentai team, Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Shinkenger-KamenriderDecade.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade & Kuuga with the thirty-three Super Sentai team, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger 'Super Hero Time' Gallery Abaranger & 555.PNG|Abarangers and Faiz Riders Dekarangers-Blade.JPG|Dekarangers And Blade Riders Hibiki-Magirangers.JPG|Kamen Rider Hibiki with the Magirangers magibikizardfire9qj.jpg|Legend MagiRed with Armed Hibiki Boukenger-Kabuto.JPG|Bouken Red, Bouken Silver and Ultimate DaiBouken with Kamen Riders Kabuto and Gatack Gekiranger-Den-O.JPG|Gekirangers with Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form SuperHeroTime2008.jpg|Kamen Rider Kiva With Go-On Red KivaEmperor-HyperGoOnRed.JPG|Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form With Go-On Red W/ Kankan Mantan Gun DCDShinken.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade with the Shinkengers and Shinken-oh WShinken.jpg|Kamen Rider W with Super Shinken Red, the other Shinkengers, and DaiKai ShinkenOh WShinredGold.jpg|Kamen Rider W HeatJoker with Super Shinken Red and Shinken Gold WShinPink.jpg|Kamen Rider W LunaMetal with Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink w-goseigers.JPG|Kamen Riders Double And Accel with the Goseigers and Gosei Great Goseiger & OOO.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO with the Super Goseigers Over-Time_00000.jpg|Gokaigers with OOO and Birth GokaiRed + Kamen Rider OOO.jpg|Gokai Red with Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo Fourze and Gokaiger on the moon.jpg|The Gokaigers and Kamen Rider Fourze on the moon with GokaiOh, GouJyuJin and the Powerdizer behind them Kamen Rider Fourze + GokaiRed.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze with Gokai Red GoBusters-Fourze.JPG|The first three Go-Busters with Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor with Go-Buster Ace behind them Power Rangers Power Rangers is the American adaptation of the Super Sentai series, produced by Saban Entertainment, its most successful tokusatsu adaptation. Saban's Masked Rider, an adaptation of Kamen Rider Black RX, was introduced in a three-part episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers entitled A Friend in Need. External links *Super Sentai at the Super Sentai Wiki *Kamen Rider at the Super Sentai Wiki Category:Super Sentai Category:Other Toku